Unexpected Trip
by E-307
Summary: *CH2 BEGINS!*Owen Prower finds out why you shouldn't trespass and ends up getting sent on a very unexpected trip. A One -Way trip to the Planet Zi.
1. Transport

****

Disclaimer: We don't own Zoids or its Character. We only own our OCs, this story, and ourselves.

Unexpected Trip

By

  
E-307 and Spectral (E-307 mostly…**Spectral**: Hey!)

"Speech" Thought /Song/ {Radio, Comm Link, or Hologram}

~~~---===---~~~

Where…Where am I? 

The deserts of Planet Zi were normally a relatively empty place. Today was quite different. Owen Prower had been dropped right into the middle of one of Zi's deserts. Owen was just a normal 16-year-old guy. He was about 5'10" and 132lbs. He had light brown hair that he kept short and messy. His light brown eyes were filled with confusion as he stared up at the cloudless sky above him. As he stood up and dusted off his jeans and gray t-shirt the memories came back to him.

He had been baseball with his friends back home. When a foul ball sent the ball into the yard of the local super-villain Owen was sent after it. He was careful as he entered the yard of the Base of Doom but must have tripped some kind of alarm. Just as he was about to pick up the base ball, a turret rose from the ground and started shooting at him. He dodged a few shots but one hit him. There was a flash of green light and the next thing he knew he was in the middle of the desert.

"Where in the world is this?" he asked no one.

{Well it isn't Earth} said a voice from behind him.

Owen turned around and saw something strange. It was a glowing green hologram of Spectral, his neighborhood's resident Super Villain. He was watching him with his arms crossed and, as usual, didn't look happy.

"Where did you send me?" he questioned.

{You are on the Planet Zi.}

"What? Well get me out of here!"

{Why should I? I'm evil, remember? Besides…there's an obvious bug in the teleporter system. You weren't supposed to be teleported anywhere…}

"Excuse me?"

{Something's wrong with the teleporters. You were supposed to be vaporized…not sent to another dimension. Now they don't work. Once I get the blasted teleporters online again I'll consider bringing you back. Until then you can fend for yourself.}

The Hologram disappeared and Owen scratched his head. He had absolutely no idea what he was going to do. He was on another planet that he knew nothing about and was completely alone without food, water, or money.

"What am I supposed to do…"

Owen picked a direction and started walking. Several hours passed as he walked. He wiped the sweat off of his brow as the sun beat down on him. He began to feel faint due to dehydration as he approached a strange building. It was surrounded by fences and there were two guards at the gate. They were wearing a uniform he had never seen before but he didn't care. He got closer and one of the guards noticed him.

"Identify yourself!" one of the guards yelled to him.

"Water…" was all Owen managed to say before he fell forward. 

"Great…get some water" was the last thing Owen heard before blacking out. 

**Inside the Base**

The Republican officers had carried Owen inside. He was placed in the medical bay and was currently being watched by an armed guard. He began to wake up and the soldier alerted the doctor.

"What happened?" was the first thing Owen said when he opened his eyes. 

"You collapsed, kid."

The doctor walked over with a clipboard. She flipped through the papers once before checking Owen over once. Once she finished, she called for the soldier. She walked away and the soldier returned with another soldier. 

"The commander would like to have a word with you, kid." A soldier with pink hair told him.

"Commander? Where am I?" Owen asked the men.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now let's go." The other soldier replied.

Owen got off the cot he was on, the soldiers pushed him out of the room. They walked him down the hallways of the base passing various rooms and other soldiers before they came to a set of double doors. The pink-haired soldier opened the door and the other pushed Owen inside. They set him down in a chair in front of a desk. A chair was on the other side of the desk but it was facing away from them.

"Sir, we've brought the boy as you requested." Pink hair said.

"Very well. That will be all." Came a tired sounding voice from behind the chair. 

"Yes Sir!" responded both soldiers before leaving the room.

The chair turned around revealing a gray-haired old man in yet another strange military uniform. He set down a sheet of paper and took off his glasses. He set them down on the desk and looked up at Owen. Owen noticed yet another strange mark on the man's face. He had seen marks on other soldiers in the base but hadn't been to interested to ask about them.

"What's your name, son?" the old man inquired.

"Owen Prower."

"Can you tell me why you were wandering around alone in the middle of the desert?"

"I was lost…" 

"Well, where are you from? We'll send you home."  
"I'm new around…I don't know where I am…"

The old man raised an eyebrow as Owen looked away. The old man shook his head and looked back up at Owen.

"We'll send you over to the Stone Colony. You'll be on your own from there."  


**Hours Later**

Owen had been escorted to another set of double doors. He waited there for several minutes until he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. A man in yet another strange military uniform. He had blue hair and strange violet eyes. There was a small red rectangle under his left eye. 

"Hi. I'm Captain Nick Parker. I've been assigned to take you to the Stone Colony" The soldier said as he held out his hand.

"I'm Owen Prower", Owen replied while shaking Nick's hand.

"Let's go. My Shield Liger is waiting"

"Shield Liger? What in the world are you talking about?"

Nick smirked and walked through the door. Owen followed and once he was on the other side of the double doors, his jaw dropped. It was a hanger of sorts, filled with hundreds of giant robot animals. Owen was in awe. He'd never seen anything like this before, with the exception of when Spectral rampaged through the nearby city. 

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like you've never seen a zoid before." Nick called from the top of a blue cat-like robot.

"A what?" Owen yelled up.

"You've never seen a zoid before? Where are you from, kid? C'mon up here so we can get going."

Owen walked over to what Nick directed him to. He stepped up onto a metal platform and pressed the up button. The platform rose up and Owen looked inside the cockpit of the zoid.

"Wow…this is so cool." Owen said in an awed voice.

"Yeah it is kinda cool. Get in." Nick told him while checking a console inside the zoid.

Owen got into the zoid and sat down in the seat behind Nick's. He looked around the cockpit and was startled as it closed. He was a bit more surprised when the zoid began to move.

"Okay, Let's Mobilize!" Nick shouted and the Shield Liger took off at a run. 

Owen was holding onto the edges of his seat for dear life. Nick looked back and noticed Owen, He slowed the Liger down and Owen relaxed.

"Let's not do that again." Owen said breathlessly.

" Too fast? You've seriously never been in a zoid before?" Nick inquired.

"Nope. This is the first time I've seen one…well unless you count that thing that Spectral guy constantly uses to destroy my city…"

"What?! There's someone using a zoid to destroy your city! We have to do something about them!"

"Trust me, it's better if you try not to. I was just trying to get my ball back and he sent me spiraling into the middle of nowhere. There's no telling what he'd do if we actually got him angry…"

"I'll take him on! He has to be stopped if he's as bad as you say he is."

"No, no really. It's not that big a deal. We just let him have his fun and he goes away. He even helps us rebuild sometimes…"

" If you say so. You say you're all alone out here? Where're your parents?"

"Back home…like I should be."

"Well won't they notice you're missing and come looking for you? Don't worry. If they come looking we'll help you find them."

"Thanks but I don't think they'll be able to find me from where they are…I'll have to get back home on my own."

"We won't get to the Stone Colony four another hour so you'd better get comfortable. I'm going to go faster if that's okay with you."

"Sure."

Owen sat back in his seat as he felt the zoid gently speed up to a run. He closed his eyes and began to think about how he'd get back home.

How will I get back? Spectral said he'd send me back if he fixed the teleporters but can I really trust a Super Villain? Will I ever get to see my friends and family again? How am I supposed to survive in a place I know nothing about with no money? I'll worry about this all later…right now I'm tired…

Owen yawned and fell asleep. Nick looked over his shoulder and smiled. He then kicked the Shield Liger into top speed and raced through the desert.

~~~---===---~~~

****

E-307: So what do you think of the fic so far?

****

Spectral: It's okay.

****

E-307: I wasn't asking you.

****

Spectral: Oh…well…if we're done here I'm going to go spread havoc and chaos across the world.

****

E-307: You do that… Well. That's it for chapter 1. We'll have chapter 2 up as soon as possible.

*BOOM*

*Giant Battle mech stomps by*

****

E-307: That can't be good…See ya next time people.


	2. Ambush

****

Disclaimer: We don't own Zoids or its Character. We only own our OCs, this story, and ourselves.

Unexpected Trip

By

  
E-307 and Spectral (E-307 mostly…**Spectral**: Hey!)

"Speech" Thought /Song/ {Radio, Comm Link, or Hologram}

~~~---===---~~~

Owen awoke in a hotel room. He sat bolt upright and looked around. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the Shield Liger. He got out of his bed and found his shoes on the floor. After checking the room over he noticed a sheet of paper and a box on the table in the kitchen area. He picked up the note and started reading it.

__

Owen,

I paid for this room for you. It's good for three nights. I also left some cash to buy food. Good luck getting back home.

--Captain Nick Parker

Owen smiled and put the note down. He picked up the box and opened it. Inside the box were some strange bills and coins. He put them in his wallet and decided to go find something to eat when he heard a knock at the door. 

He walked over and slowly opened the door. What looked like a postal worker handed him a small box. The man then immediately turned and walked away. He seemed to disappear into thin air at the end of the hall. Owen closed the door and suspiciously eyed the box. He sat down on the edge of the bed and opened the box. A gun and a small black cube fell out of the box.

"What the…"

Owen picked up the gun and examined it. It was loaded. He set it down next to him and then picked up the small cube. It glowed once before jumping out of his hand and then emitted a flash of light. When it cleared, a hologram of Spectral and E-307 stood before him.

{About time.} The super villain remarked.

"Have you fixed the teleporters yet?!" Owen asked excitedly.

Spectral shook his head and E-307 rolled forward.

{Yes and no.} The robot told him.

"What do you mean?"

{Well…we found out what caused all this in the first place. It's a very powerful computer virus that originated on the Internet. We've come up with a plan and as usual it involves Spectral beating something to a pulp.}

Owen looked up at the villain who just laughed shortly. He then turned back to E-307.

{See…Spectral's going into cyberspace to deal with the virus and you're going to have to get to a rendezvous point where someone can come and get you.}

"Come and get me?"

{Yes. We won't be able to teleport you out for quite awhile but we might be able to open a portal for you to pass through.}

"Really!?! Thanks!"

{Don't get used to the nice act. I'm only doing it so you don't disrupt the dimensional balance.} Spectral said before turning away.

{Don't mind him. He may act all tough but he feels bad about sending you there and is the one that came up with this plan. Oh and don't worry about the whole balance thing. I've taken care of that. } E-307 told Owen in a hushed voice. 

Owen was about to ask another question when the hologram began to fade. It disappeared altogether and was replaced by a battery empty icon. The cube then just fell to dust. Owen was a bit surprised and then just sighed.

Great…what else can go wrong? They didn't even tell me where I'm supposed to go or how I would get there…

Owen got up and walked over to the window. He opened it and looked down at the streets below. The people were buying things from various stands. Suddenly there was a loud bird like cry and Owen looked up. He quickly jumped back as a black falcon landed on his windowsill. 

"What in the world?"

The falcon's eyes glowed and then it projected something onto the wall. It was the Spectral symbol. The falcon then stopped glowing and flew off. Owen rushed back over to the window and watched the falcon disappear into thin air.

"I suppose that will be my guide…" Owen said while shaking his head.

Owen sat there for a few moments before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

**Later that Night**

As Owen lay asleep in bed, the falcon flew into the room, phasing through the window. It dropped a piece of paper onto Owen's pillow and then flew back outside

**Day 2**

Owen awoke and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He noticed the piece of paper on his pillow and picked it up. He opened it and read the writing inside.

__

Whatever your name is…

If you can get to a place called Umbris City you'll find something that might help you survive a bit longer. Just don't expect me to be of any more help. You'll have to learn how to pilot it on your own.

--Spectral

"No way…if he means what I think he means…I get a zoid!? HAHAHAHA! This is awesome! Just how am I going to get to Umbris City…wait where is Umbris City, and why am I talking to myself?" Owen exclaimed while jumping out of bed.

**That Morning**

Owen had ventured out in search of breakfast. He found a nice looking café and was surprised to find that the food was exactly the same as his world. He ordered some food and watched the crowd as he waited. 

**Roof Top overlooking the Café Area**

A Blue Organoid watched Owen with interest. It was Specula. Riece slowly walked up behind it and looked down at the café area.

"What did you sense, Specula?"

The Organoid gestured to Owen and made a few noises that apparently Riece understood.

"Him? Look like he's just another kid…what could he have done to cause Specula to sense him? We'll have to look into it Specula."

The organoid growled before turning to walk off with Riece.

**Back on the streets**

After eating, Owen began stocking up on supplies. It looked like he'd have to walk to Umbris City. Currently, he was in a clothing shop. After seeing the strange looks he got from some of the people in the colony he decided it was a good idea to try and look like the locals.

"Hmm…how about this one, sir?" The smiling clerk asked while holding up a black and green shirt with khaki colored pants.

"Sure. It looks okay. How much is it?"

After paying for the clothes Owen turned to leave and tripped.

"Are you okay?" The clerk asked as she rushed over 

"Yeah I'm fine…just tripped on a shoelace…" Owen replied while getting up, "Hey, do you know where I can find some new shoes?"  
"That store across the street sells all kinds of shoes and boots" 

"Thanks!" Owen said while walking out the door.

**Moments later**  


Owen was too busy looking at the boots ha had just bought to notice the person he walked into. They both collided and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Sorry about that." Owen said while helping the woman off the ground.

"It's okay." She said with a smile.

The woman continued down the street past Owen. Owen dusted himself off and began to walk away when he noticed that the sky was suddenly getting darker.

Great…what now?

"It's going to rain" 

Owen looked to his left and saw another woman standing in an alley near him. She was wearing a fortune teller get-up and sitting behind a crystal ball.

"Come, have your fortune read." She said while staring him in the eye.

Owen got a strange feeling when she looked at him but walked into the alley and sat down opposite the woman.

"I sense you are new to this area." She commented while looking into the smoke that swirled within the crystal ball. 

"Yeah…I guess I am."

"And that you are alone."

Owen hesitated before answering with a nod. The strange feeling returned as he heard a small laugh come from the woman.

"It will begin to rain soon. Let us move to another place." The woman said while looking up at the sky.

"It's okay. I have to go anyway."

The woman's eyes narrowed as Owen got up to leave.

"Really. I must insist." She commented.

Owen turned around to say something and then heard a thud behind him. He turned around and backed away in fear. A blue dinosaur like creature was blocking his exit. It growled before hitting Owen with its tail. The boy flew through the air and slammed into the wall. He slid down to the ground and looked up at the fortune teller and dinosaur as he blacked out.

+=========================================================+

****

E-307: Hmmm…he's been kidnapped now.

****

Spectral: *fighting with several random ninja warriors*

****

E-307: Okay. Well…I'm going to go help fight the ninjas. Hope you people like the story so far. *hand turns into tazer sword* See ya next time. *rolls into battle*


End file.
